Alice Be Alice
by IndieWrites
Summary: A twisted tale of an Alice gone very wrong. This isn't the Wonderland you remember. A dangerous and deadly game is played. Who is the predator, and who the prey? Set in poem.
1. Wonders in Wonderland

Disclaimer: Alice doesn't belong to me, but rather to Lewis Carroll, of whom it is still a wonder if he was in his right mind when he wrote her tales. I'm not sure I was in mind when I wrote mine.

A/N: I'll keep this short. This is my retelling of Wonderland, through poem. I'm not looking for flames or critiques on my style. I wrote it in this fashion, and like it that way. There will be more to follow, probably one every other day until completion. Hope you like my little twistedness.

* * *

><p><strong>Wonders in Wonderland<strong>

Alice fell asleep today

Sitting in a tree

And as her slumber claimed her

She dreamed a little dream.

She fell into a rabbit's hole

Which was the strangest thing.

For rabbits do not dig holes, you see

In clouds of jaded green.

Confused she was by this fun fact

It teased her mind at once.

But stumbling she followed through,

Her actions a bit extreme.

Tumbling down the passage way

To her great surprise

She soon crashed into someone new

Who offered to be a team.

Laughing as she witnessed

The smudges of mud collect

In pools around my grim set mouth

Sparkling her eyes now beam.

"This is odd." I heard her say

In her joyous voice

Cocking her head to giggle,

Such nonsense it did seem .

"When did you arrive here, dear?"

She happily did ask.

I shrugged my shoulders angrily

My thoughts were halfway steamed.

"I don't know just any more,

So long it has now been

Since I have seen another's face."

My answer necessary it was deemed.

Beckoning in her fair way

She led us along the path

Out into the sunshine there

Where she stopped to preen

Finished with her brushing of hair

Her bow was soon retied

On we marched into a wooded grove

Through to Wonderland's clear stream.

Our adventure has just begun today

What will tomorrow bring

To this jaded, bitter woman

And a giggling little teen?


	2. Whistling in Wonderland

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

><p><strong>Whistling in Wonderland<strong>

Chrystal clear the water depths

As we looked on in

Wondering what fish was which

And if we could catch a fin

Smiling she looked at me

With her rows of perfect teeth

A carnivore by nature

My thoughts had now turned grim

"It looks like one could get lost in there.

As dark as the waters go.

To fall in head first and your breath,

It would be just like a swim."

Stumbling back my legs took me

My face in abject terror

I wondered who this Alice was

My thoughts in a whirl wind

Suddenly, her mask returned

A cheerful little girl

And grabbed my hand in hers

The search for the white rabbit to begin

A whistle on her rosy lips

Alice dragged me along the path

Farther into this Wonderland

Reluctantly I go along, a sharer in her sin.


	3. Wickedness in Wonderland

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

><p><strong>Wickedness in Wonderland<strong>

Milky her skin shimmered white

A perfect tower of grace

Her window shutters flung open

A smile on her pocket face

Desirous of all seven sins

She fed us lines of glee

Changing from a loveless place

To one not a saint would flee

Calling out, Alice led me now

Around the bony bend

Into a peaceful clearing here

Where flowers seek to mend

Within in that lovely Wonderland

Sat that frightful house

Waiting for its mistress death

Like an ever faithless spouse

Glorious in virgin white

The knotty wooden door stood wide

Tempting us to trick fate

Showing us it perfect side

Mesmerized I followed Alice in

Never thought to stop

Thinking of the mystery

And not my heart's flip flop.

Drugged by the cloud was I

I did not hesitate

Even when the door was shut

Our game now in check-mate


	4. Wanting in Wonderland

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanting in Wonderland<strong>

There before us the play was set

And he beckoned us to begin

A dance of dances unknown to us

A fickle game of sin

"One kiss from its lips,

Is all you have to taste"

The devil's voice called out to us

And Alice did plead our case

"I've seen your type before no doubt,

And know your little game.

Never have I lost to them

And you shall be just the same."

My eyes wide in wonderment

I stared at that young girl

Her face a perfect mask of life

Her eyes as dead as pearls

Strangely I felt my soul return

Having not known that it had left

And stood beside my companion

My movements slick and deft

Tumbling we ran through the halls

The floor a riddled mess

As the walls broke into hands

Grasping at my dress

Somewhere we found a little door

Whose knob seemed to speak to me

Telling me of things I knew,

And places I should see.

Caught into its magical spell

I knelt before that passage way

Begging entrance for myself

And Alice on that fateful day.


	5. Waning in Wonderland

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

><p><strong>Waning in Wonderland<strong>

Grasping the brass of the knob

Ignoring the screams from the piece

Knowing we had nothing to lose

Hoping to avoid a mob

My hand now burned with the feel

The knob as icy as an arctic wind

Strange it seemed in my ears

The lustful desires at my heels.

Tugging with the might I had

I prayed to gods I wish I knew

Damning the devil and all his charms

Wondering when I had been so bad

Alice's chuckles came near to me

Her language befitting a daemon's queen

Eyes sparkling with unholy light

Her grin now showing a dangerous glee

With one last pull, the door did release

Its wood now broken and shattered

With a groan I fell beside that being

Wondering if I'd come through in one piece.


End file.
